


Hold It

by BecaAMM



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Castiel, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Hold it!"





	Hold It

“Hold it!” You commanded, not looking away from Castiel’s blue eyes as he struggled to keep his gaze connected to yours.

His breath was as thick as his cock while you jerked him off slowly, your hands coated with warm lube.

“Please.” He moaned, soft and submissive. “Y/N, please…”

“Hold it.” You squeezed his base, using your thumb to caress the reddish head.

Castiel groaned, biting his lip hard.

“Please, please…” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please, what?” You used your hand to hold his chin and he just panted, “Look at me, Castiel. Please, what?”

The angel opened his eyes to you, his dilated pupils making you lick your lips.

“Please, stop so I won’t cum.”

You stopped, moving your hand away and giving him a moment to breathe, and Castiel rested his head on the headboard behind him.

“Thank you.” He whispered and you looked down to see his cock twitching and bobbing.

“Good boy.” You whispered, looking back at his face before laying your hand on his shaft again, slowly starting to stroke him again.

“Fuck.” He exclaimed, jumping.

That would be a long night.


End file.
